Some semiconductor devices are susceptible to an external magnetic field. Such semiconductor devices that are susceptible to a magnetic field can be suitably operated by reducing the influence of an external magnetic field by using a magnetic shield. An example of a known magnetic shield used for a semiconductor device is an electromagnetic wave absorption mold resin that contains a high-magnetic-permeability material as a filler and that covers an upper surface and a side surface of a semiconductor chip so as to reduce the influence of an external magnetic field on the semiconductor device.